That's what friends do
by BigSmile1983
Summary: Bilbo takes his young cousin Frodo in and finds out it's not so easy to raise up a young little hobbit. Frodo finds something in the forest, how long can he keep this a secret for his uncle? And who is Kíli's secret admirer?


**Hey, this is my first hobbit fanfiction and this will be a bunch of one shot story's, mainly about Bilbo and Frodo, but I will add also other characters from time to time:)**

* * *

It was a cool summer morning, Bilbo sat on his garden bench, smoking a pipe while looking over the Shire. Inside the house he could hear his friends Fili and Kili plundering in his pantry. _Maybe it's better if I go back inside before they eat everything__,_ Bilbo thought and sighed. He really enjoyed having his dwarf friends around but some of the other hobbits were starting to complain more than they did before. They didn't understand why Bilbo kept letting them in all the time. Especially now that he was taking care of his 14 year old nephew Frodo. What if they suddenly decided to go off on an adventure again and he can't resist going with them, where would that leave young Frodo? The boy wasn't old enough to take care of himself and surely it wasn't a good idea he took him with them. But as always Bilbo didn't care what the other hobbits thought of him.

Bilbo sighed, stood up and walked back into the house. Soon as he came through the front door he could see that Fili and Kili had stacked most of the pantry on the breakfast table and went back to get some more. Bilbo rolled his eyes and walked towards them to avoid them grabbing the rest of the food.

"I told you guys yesterday that some things are different here in Hobbiton. For instance, we take a small plate with food and if we are still hungry after eating that, we go back to get some more" Bilbo said walking into the pantry where he took the tomatoes out of Kili's hands and placed them back on the wooden shelf.

"Why walk back multiple times if you can do it all at once?" Kili asked taking the tomatoes from the shelf and walking back to the breakfast table where Fili already had started eating.

"Dwarves" Bilbo mumbled between a sigh of annoyance.

"Hobbit's" Fili replied and Kili burst into a loud laughter.

"Could you please not make so much noise?" Bilbo asked. "Frodo is still a sleep."

"No, he isn't" Fili replied with a mouth full of scones.

"What do you mean he isn't?!" Bilbo asked placing his hands on his hips.

"He went outside for some errands" Kili replied for his brother and took a large bite from a blueberry pie.

"What? How long ago?" Bilbo asked now looking really concerned.

"About an hour ago" Kili replied.

"Shouldn't he then be back by now?" Bilbo walked towards the front door to see if he saw his little nephew coming back, which wasn't the case. "You know he can't go out by himself" Bilbo said worried.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Bilbo?" Sam Gamgee asked, who had just walked into the garden to start doing some gardening.

"Everything is fine" Bilbo said and tried to smile at the young hobbit. There was no need to start worrying him as well.

"Gaffer told me I could do the garden all by myself today" Sam said while watering the roses. "It's going to be really warm today, so the flowers will need a lot of water."

"You're right Sam" Bilbo said, walking down the path and rubbed Sam gently on his head while walking by. "I know my flowers will be in good hands."

"Are you waiting for Mr. Frodo? Sam asked, sitting down on his knees and starting to pull some weeds away. "I just saw him helping Mrs. Cotton with hanging up the laundry."

"Thank you for telling me Sam" Bilbo replied and sighed in relief before he sat down on the garden bench.

"Can I get you something?" Sam asked looking up from his work. "Maybe a cool lemonade."

"No, I'm fine" Bilbo replied and smiled at Sam who started pulling weed again. "But maybe you can get some lemonade for yourself. Little hobbits also have to drink a lot on warm days."

"Thank you, Mr. Bilbo" Sam said smiling from ear to ear. "I will get some soon as I'm finished with this."

"Uncle Bilbo, please help me." A young dark haired hobbit with blue eyes came running upon the garden path towards the bench.

"Frodo, what's wrong?" Bilbo asked concerned, standing.

"Lotho Sackville-Baggins is trying to grab me" Frodo said looking panicked over his shoulder. "He followed me from Mrs. Cotton's house saying awful things about you and that he was going to hurt me."

"I will get him for you, Mr. Frodo," Sam said bravely and stood up wiping the dirt from his pants. "You'll see how fast he will run when he sees me."

Before Bilbo could say anything and as fast as his feet could carry him, he walked down the path and through the garden gate in the direction Frodo came from.

"Lotho Sackville-Baggins. Come here if you dare!" Bilbo and Frodo heard Sam yelling.

"Leave me alone" Lotho said with a winning voice, and Bilbo saw him running away from Sam straight through the field towards his house.

"I said, Come here!" Sam said running after him through the field.

"Mommy, help me" Lotho cried running inside the house.

Bilbo noticed Sam still wasn't about to come back, even though Lotho yelled for help, maybe it might be best if he called Sam back, because he knew Sam was brave enough to go inside and face Lobelia.

"You can come back now, Sam! Bilbo yelled as hard as he could. "You made your point!"

Sam turned around as soon as he heard Bilbo calling his name and ran back towards Bag End. A few minutes later an exhausted Sam came running into the garden.

"I think he will leave you alone for a while" Sam said between some deep breaths. "Otherwise I will catch him for you."

"Why would you do something like that for me?" Frodo asked because this was the first time someone had stood up for him.

"Don't be silly Mr. Frodo" Sam said soon as he could talk without puffing all the time. "That's what friends do."

"So, you mean... you are my friend?" Frodo asked hesitantly.

"Yes. If you want that of course" Sam said looking shyly at the flowers in front of his feet.

"Of course I would like that" Frodo replied and started to smile. "It's just that I never had any friends."

"Well, now you have" Sam said looking up and walking towards Frodo.

Bilbo looked at the two little hobbits in front of him and smiled. "Why don't we go inside for a nice cool lemonade" Bilbo said smiling.

"We would like that, Mr. Bilbo" Sam said and they walked inside the house.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review if you like to read the next chapter:D**


End file.
